Juegos peligrosos, si caes pierdes y lo has hecho
by Quiclla ampi
Summary: Seto Kaiba a reprendido a 2 muchachos por causar problemas en una de sus acciones, uno de ellos querrá venganza y lo atacara en uno de los puntos que más le duela, su hermano, pero su juego le saldrá muy caro. One-shot Yaoi (mokura x ? )


Marhaba!

Bueno como ven acá otra obra mía, un one- shot/ Yaoi pequeño y ojalá que sea de su agrado... aunque sinceramente no sabía que genero era u.uU, iba a ser tragedia, pero de ahí le vieron la parte de humor y trate de cambiarlo por humor, ojalá siquiera tenga un poquito u.uUUU.

****

o-o-o-o-o-

Juegos peligrosos, si caes perdistes, y tu lo has hecho.

Yo te lo dije, te lo dije mil veces, pero supongo ya es tarde, no, no supongo, es tarde.

Te recuerdas cuando Kaiba les grito? ... como olvidarlo si esto fue lo que dijo:

"MIREN PAR DE INUTILES QUE NO TIENEN EN QUE DESPERDICIAR SU TIEMPO, VAYAN A HACER SUS JUEGUITOS A OTRO LADO PERO MANTENGAN LEJOS DE MÍ Y LO QUE ME RODEE SU PATETICA EXISTENCIA, POR QUE LO PAGARAN CARO" -dijo con voz arrastrada y muy claramente pero su furia! Por todos los dioses hasta Egipto esta mas frío al mediodía- "Y yo no seré yo el que les cobre" -aunque eso lo dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Oh algo así creo... si, tu y él estuvieron furiosos, y sabes como me di cuenta de tu juego? Por que yo se lo quise hacer a Marik, pero un tanto diferente, como para sacarme celos nada mas, aunque pudo evitar que me pasara lo mismo que a ti, o quien sabe no tuvo que evitarlo a comparación tuya el me ama y yo a el, se que ese bastardo babea por mi y si! se muere sin mi, ja! Si, se que también soy irresistible-sin darme cuenta comienza mi ataque de egocentrismo y escucho el "que modestia por todos los dioses pronto querrá su pirámide" solo le doy un coscorrón fuerte y cariñoso, aunque mas fuerte... ese no era el tema, en donde nos quedamos? Ah! Si, pero tu tenías el camino libre y tu tal santito aprovechastes.

Poco después me entere de tu plan, enamorar al pequeño de los Kaiba, no?... seria interesante en verdad, por que negártelo, pero, para mi no, yo ya tenía a alguien, y al parecer hicistes marchar tus planes.

Para ser mas exactos, lo supe cuando me dijeron que fuiste a buscar a "Kaiba", pero como este salió de viaje con Katsuya, aprovechaste ese viaje, sabías que se quedarían de viaje un buen tiempo y como el niño te conocía por los problemas anteriores, te dejo pasar, nunca supe que hablaron ni que le dijistes, ni nada, eso solo lo sabrán las cuatro paredes que los rodearon, paredes las cuales tenían guardados grandes secretos ya sean tuyos, del niño, de Kaiba o su pareja, lastima que los desgraciadas no pasan el chisme, pero seguistes yendo casi diariamente, hasta que fuiste diariamente, de ahí salías con el, para luego irlo a visitar a su casa, no era el colmo?.

Eso se te estaba saliendo de las manos, por que nunca te vi así, no, nunca de todos los días que podría haberlo hecho... curioso, imagine por un momento que hasta ya lo hacías por que en verdad te interesaba, aquella vez reí de mi idiotez, pero casi me dio un infarto cuando me lo contastes, si, se te habría ido de las manos... y mucho, ya no podrías dejar al niño y el tampoco a ti... maldito rompe cunas.

Ahora parabas todo el tiempo con él, hasta te quedabas en su casa, prácticamente vivías con él.

Y aunque te duela y te indigne, Kaiba tuvo razón, y tú lo sabes, cuando grito furioso, y si, tuvo toda la razón, es más! En lo último que dijo mas que nada, hasta se podría creer que ya sabía lo que iba a pasar... mmm... quien sabe por ahh... los remedo-ahh... -me estaba dejando llevar por el placer su lengua recorrer mi cuello y sus en mi cuerpo, cuando me dice en el oído "por mi hacerlo acá no me importa, pero tu?", en ese momento reaccione y le hice quitar sus manos de donde estaban, para luego mandarlo a la habitación "ya voy, ya voy! Ahorita acabo!" le dije y si! Eso haría!... aunque esta vez tuvo la delicadeza de decir eso, normalmente siempre lo hacíamos en donde sea que yo me dejara llevar por sus lujuriosas... creo por que ante todos ellos no le agrado mucho, pero ahora tengo que apresurarme!.

No quiero saber que será de ti cuando él vuelva de su viaje y vea que te has acostado con su hermano, supongo que no habría sido la primera vez, conociéndote realmente, no seria la primera ves, pero valora muy bien los últimos minutos con él, por que lo serán o eso diske lo suponemos todos, bah! Al final van a acabar como ahora, para que me esfuerzo por hacerlo trágico! si igual no saldrá así!. Y sabes, deberas no quiero saber que pasara de ti cuando todo se descubra, solo recuerda que alguna vez estuviste completo.

Solo me levanto, mucho tiempo ya e gastado en él, supongo que Katsuya va a tener que comprar muchos calmantes, muy bien, ya dejo a que se encargue el idiota, yo ya e enfriado mucho la cama y alguien me espera, saben que mi yami no es paciente con eso verdad, al parecer no serás el único que pasará una muuuy bueno noche hoy, no Bakura?.

****

o-o-o-o-o-

__

Hasta ahí quedo nn, gracias por los que leyeron y muchas mas gracias por las que mandaron reviews, bueno en todo caso fue mi hermana quien me dio la idea para este fic, interesante escribirlo, ojalá les haya gustado.


End file.
